


What Time is it

by SandyMinbrook



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cancer, Crying, Deals, Death, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, Supportive Bill, i hate myself for making this, you'll hate me for making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people leave your life, it's not easy to deal with the consequences. All you got to hope for is that there'll be someone there to support you through thick and thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time is it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and when I reread it recently I thought why not put it on here so you can internally cry/hate me/love me/want to die. Good luck. (It's not as bad as I make it sound... I think)

“Dipper what time is it?” Mabel shouts from across the room, her feet lazily hanging off the couch.

 

“Move yourself and find out!” her brother shouts back from the floor where he is drawing their Grunkle Stan a birthday card.

 

The girl grunts but gets up anyway to walk into the kitchen where they have the only working clock.

 

-

 

“Dop, what time?” Mabel stands up, brushing the wet soil off of her knees. She looks down to her brother, kneeling the same way she was only moment ago.

 

Her brother looks up at the sky, tracking the sun as it slowly rolls behind the treetops.

“Around eight. Time to head home”

 

He stands up too and they look down onto the mound.

 

“Happy Birthday Grunkle Stan”

 

The twins start their way back to the Shack, leaving the grave with Dipper and Mabel’s birthday cards resting on top.

 

-

 

 “What time is it?” Mabel runs into her brother in the hallway, “I can’t find a working watch and the one in the kitchen is missing!” She exclaims.

 

“Ford took it, he needs it for an experiment, I think…” the boy sighs. The scientist became very distant over the last two weeks. They had to feed themselves at this point, him not even coming up from the basement anymore.

 

‘We’ll need to go into the mall to get something that shows time…” the girl scratches at her elbow, thinking of how maybe she could finally purchase some gummy-bears.

 

“Mabel…” the boy pauses, looking at the floor, “We might not have enough money for that…”

 

-

 

“What time _is_ it Pine Tree?”

 

“Time to make a deal.”

 

“Whatever you say~”

“Just don’t let Mabel find out”

 

-

 

“Guess what time it is!” the old man barges into their room, slamming the door against the wall, big smile on his face.

 

“Way too early for this?” Mabel sleepily blinks up at him from her bed.

 

“Breakfast, you two!”

 

They go down to the kitchen.

 

Stan dances around the small room, setting pancakes on the fake silver-rimmed plates.

 

“What’s got your head in the clouds, kid?” their grunkle asks Dipper.

 

“Nothing” the boy beams at the man, holding his fork a bit too tight, “Just thinking” he mentally gives credit to the demon. One of the deal’s ends was fulfilled, their grunkle alive and back in the Shack.

 

Now it was his turn to complete his end of the deal.

 

-

 

Dipper wanders what time it is, particularly how early, as the demon pulls him out of his body.

 

“4:30 kid” the triangle slips into his vessel and stretches the boy’s arms, eyes blinking separately at the room. He then turns to the floating brunet, smiling, “This is when the fun begins”

 

-

 

His sister is about to ask the time but he’s way ahead of her. The hospital clock reads 7 pm and he says so. It’s almost closing hour, when the visitors leave the patients. A nurse walks in, about to tell them to exit the building.

 

“Sorry, Mabs. I swear I’ll come over tomorrow.” Dipper turns to leave as his sister waves at him from her bed, white sheets crumbling slightly under her fist as she squeezes her hand tightly, holding back tears.

 

The girl has to stay in her plain room; the heart monitor sending green flashes into the dark as the Gravity Falls hospital’s light turn off for the night.

 

-

 

“What’s wrong with Mabel?”

 

The demon’s answer is short and simple “cancer”

 

Dipper keeps checking the bedside alarm clock, aware of how the hours tick by as he can’t bring himself to sleep.

 

-

 

“It’s time for you to know the truth…” Mabel pauses, dabbing her eyes with the edge of the covers, reaching over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, only then remembering there is no more hair to brush back.

 

“I’m not gonna be around much longer… don’t tell me this is helping,” she helplessly points in the direction of her IV, making eye contact first with Dipper, then with their Grunkle who looks much older than the last time he’s visited the hospital. “Just… If I ever do happen to… you know” she doesn’t need to finish the sentence, both of the males are nodding, both with teary eyes. “Ask the nurse for my letter, she’ll give it to you”

 

“Dipper, find someone to care for you, someone important, someone to hold you if you cry. Stan? Please fix it with you and Ford, you might need each other…”

 

Dipper doesn’t have the heart to tell her he already has, indeed, found someone.

 

Stan doesn’t have the heart to say Ford passed away a week ago.

 

-

 

“Pine Tree, what time is it…” Bill groggily shifts to pull Dipper further into his arms, yawning as he does so. The new body he spawned provides a lot of heat for both of them to share.

 

“Time to get a watch” Dipper breaks free of Bill’s hold and reaches over to click on the digital alarm clock, 2:30.

 

“Don’t hold back, you know I don’t need to sleep. Go ahead, keep me awake the entire night I don’t care.” Bill doesn’t mean anything inappropriate, Dipper knows he means his fits of crying.

 

Mabel’s words come back to him, ‘ _Someone to hold you if you cry_ ’.

 

She’s been getting worse.

 

-

 

“What time is it, I swear…” Bill clicks off the alarm as he drags Dipper out of bed, earlier than they’d ever get up. Dipper doesn’t answer, limply allowing Bill to dress him into formal clothes.

 

“C’mon now, it’s time to go…” the demon gives him a gentle peck and they load into the car of the recently deceased con-man.

 

-

 

“What time?” Bill whispers, eyes not leaving the casket.

 

“Time to get a-”

 

“Oh right, I forgot” to Dipper’s dull, emotionless comment, Bill shoves up his suite’s sleeve to show off a brand new golden watch, ticking away the seconds.

 

“Are human funerals meant to last this long?”

 

“Just…” the brunet looks like he’s about to start crying so Bill closes his mouth.

 

Both watch Mabel’s lifeless body being lowered into the ground.

 

-

 

Dipper unwraps the letter; Mabel’s cursive bubbly handwriting makes him forget that things have changed.

 

As he reads line after line, he regrets not having told his sister about the fourth journal he’s started, that Mermando is now a grandfather, that the gnomes tried to paint the shack as a peace agreement, that Bill is now dating him, living with him even. He regrets everything that didn’t leave his lips in fear of having alarmed Mabel, given her something to worry about or making her feel left out as she withered away in the hospital while everyone else was having adventures.

 

Half way into the third page, Bill finds him silently crying on the floor and sits with him, arms and legs wrapping around his shaking body.

 

‘ _Someone to hold you if you cry_ ’

 

-

 

“What time is it Pine Tree?” Bill clicks through the channels on the large flat screen tv, having been bought with the demon’s seemingly endless supply of gold.

 

“Time to help me with this you lazy Dorito” Dipper shoots back, swinging his legs as he sits at his desk and colors.

Bill stands up, to the brunet’s surprise, and walks over. The demon grabs a bunch of markers and joins in.

 

-

 

“Pine Tree, its two in the morning, we should head home.”

 

The human doesn’t reply, staring blankly at the three graves all by each other. Two bigger and one a dazzling pink, as requested. The pink one has a card resting on top of it, HAPPY BIRHTDAY written in markers in both his and Bill’s handwriting.

 

“You should get at least some sleep on you Birthday…” Bill looks around them, spotting some creatures already interested in their presence.

 

“Things are awakening, we need to leave.”

 

A silent tear rolls down Dipper’s cheek, plopping softly into the ground. Bill sends a warning message to the nearing beasts and sits down with his human, wrapping arms around the other’s smaller form.

 

‘ _Dipper, find someone to care for you, someone important, someone to hold you if you cry_ ’ Mabel’s voice is still strong and loud even though her lips haven’t moved in three years.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... let me know how bad that was?
> 
> I could say 'sorry' but i won't.


End file.
